Quirks
by J. Maria
Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Character focused vignettes from the Resurrected 'verse.
1. Henrik:Hank

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Henrik (Hank)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected verse.  
Summary: Some men buy new gadgets, he buys art.  
Words: 237  
A/N: Bits and pieces to help me get a handle on some of the characters in the Ginormous Resurrected 'verse.

__

**__**

Quirks

  
Henrik (Hank)

It doesn't matter that he and Joyce have been divorced for years, or that she's dead and he's a Dark-Hunter living in Madrid. Every night on his first sweep through the city, he stops at the art stalls. He's bought enough independent art to fill three rooms in the house he lives in with his Squire Sheyle.

He buys them with her in mind. Some pieces he sends on to fellow Dark-Hunters. Some he sends to Dawn or Buffy under his old name. A few of those ones got sent back though, so after a few years he started sending them under his new name. Back when Joyce was alive, he used to send them to her gallery under an alias. It was funny, thinking back on it, how she used to flirt with him over the phone as she would haggle a price for the pieces he sent. Not that it mattered, he always charged her a fraction of what he'd paid, and then would find ways to return the money to her.

Henrik's fingers trailed over the small vase painted gold with brilliant ruby splashes. Its something that would have caught Joyce's eye. Something she would have bought for herself, the cost be damned. He knows that this tiny vase - basically useless for holding more than one bloom - will soon be joining his collection. Because it reminds him of the wife he lost.


	2. Jaylin:Joyce

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Jaylin (Joyce)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. Joss owns the lady, Spelling owns her job as White-Lighter, I own the name.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected verse.  
Summary: Making the rounds  
Words: 649  
A/N: Bits and pieces to help me get a handle on some of the characters in the Ginormous Resurrected verse.

__

**__**

Quirks

  
Jaylin (Joyce)

It's her nightly ritual. She can't help it, she's been doing it since the divorce - and to be honest, she'd probably been doing it since Buffy had been chosen. Each night, before she can even think about closing her eyes at night, she checks in on them.

Jaylin's first stop is in Cleveland, where she can find Buffy safely wrapped in Graham's arms. She has to be careful how she times it. A few times, she's popped in while they were being intimate. She's not stupid. She knows her daughter is sexually active - she just doesn't want to see itagain.

Her second stop is wherever Dawn might be. That used to be London, where she was pestering Rupert incessantly with what she could and couldn't do. Lately, Dawn's been stateside, traveling with Sam Winchester. Now with Dean back amongst the living, Jaylin worries that soon she'll have to be careful about how she times those visits, just like with Buffy. But she's happy to see her girls happy. And they leave her light hearted.

Her third and fourth stops are to see that Xander and Willow are safe. Xander is finally back in the states, and in Cleveland with Buffy. Willow is in New York. She normally stops in when she's sure they're asleep. They might not be her children by birth, or hers to guard as White-Lighter, but they're _hers_. They've been hers since that first week in Sunnydale.

Her fifth and sixth stops are Faith and Cordelia. Faith will never know how many times Jaylin has watched over her, feeling guilty for the way they all treated the young slayer way back when. Cordelia, the child she feels she lost, knows when Jaylin is there. She often smiles in the White-Lighter's direction.

Her seventh and eighth stops are Rupert and Spike. The watcher is often asleep at his desk whenever she catches up on him. A smile crosses her lips, and normally she manages to slip off his glasses and put a small pillow under his head. Spike is normally hunting when she tracks him down. A few times, she's seen him with Angel and his son. She doesn't stay long, normally only long enough to ensure they win whatever fight they're in if they can't handle it. Those times are few and far between.

Her ninth stop is to Riley. She still feels guilty over what happened between Buffy and Riley...some of that strain was on her shoulders, a lot on their own. Jaylin normally checks in on Samantha or Martha after her visit to Riley.

Her tenth stop is to Oz on his mountain. He's back from Tibet, but he still finds peace in the Appalachians. She still sends him rays of peace and contentment, hoping he will soon rejoin her children, hoping she can help him in any small way.

Her eleventh stop is to a young girl in Lima, Ohio. A girl born with great strength, but extremely delicate to the touch. Rachel's world is going to be shattered soon, and so Jaylin sends those same rays onto the young girl. Learning who your birth parents are is never easy.

Her twelfth, thirteenth, and fourteenth stops are to the three youngest children of John Winchester. Adam, Puck and Mari - her other three charges - are fiercely protected by her...despite the order that came down to be less so. They are three young innocents, and they are hers to protect, the Elders be damned.

Her last stop of the night is to a lovely room in Madrid. Henrik never knows she's seen _her_ rooms. Never knows she approves heartily of all the items his labeled as being _her_.

She'll never tell them all that she still does the mother's rounds. That she doesn't feel _right_ unless she makes the rounds. A mother's job is never done, not even when she's dead.


	3. Buffy

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Buffy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. Joss owns the slayer.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected 'verse.  
Summary: Bi-weekly movie night.  
Words: 523  
A/N: Bits and pieces to help me get a handle on some of the characters in the Ginormous Resurrected verse.

__

**__**

Quirks

  
Buffy

Every second Friday of the month, whichever Scooby or high ranking Council member has the misfortune to come near the back den of the Cleveland house gets roped into Movie Night. Buffy makes slightly burnt microwave popcorn, grabs copious amounts of sugary drinks - everything from Red Bull and soda to juice and energy drinks and pops in a ridiculous or sappy movie.

If it's Graham, she puts in some silly slapstick comedy that they'll end up ignoring midway through to cuddle and kiss. If it's Xander or Willow, its a classic Indian movie that's reminiscent of their time in Sunnydale. Dawn's always a foreign film in the language she's learning this week or a Disney classic. She can't count the number of times they've watched _Newsies_ and cooed over young Christian Bale. And as a bonus, they never feel like great big perverts because he's an adult now.

With Giles it's the old black and white _Father of the Bride_ or some other Tracey and Hepburn movie. With the younger slayers - Vi or Rona - it's _The Lost Boys _or _Once Bitten_, because it's never too early for them to learn the importance of being led down the wrong path by good looking vampires. Kit and Carlos get treated to _The Craft_, because she doesn't want them ending up like Amy.

She and Faith trade off. Some nights it's _Masters of the Universe_ or _Rocky IV_ - its a frightening obsession they have with Dolph Lundgren. Others it's _Lethal Weapon_. They find the similarities hilarious and poignant. With Samantha, it's _Sixteen Candles_ all the way. They've both found their Jake Ryan or Farmer Ted.

Sometimes she uses Movie Night as a weapon too. Dean and Sam Winchester are both treated to the first two Terminator movies - which she compliments with bending a steel bar of her own. Their half-brothers Adam and Puck are treated to _Robin Hood Prince of Thieves_. She likes using the spoon reference, but she also wants to make sure they treat Cassie and Rachel right. Besides, they're teens and that movie is all about true love and brotherhood and obligations.

The youngest Winchester and Puckerman girls get whatever Disney movie they want to watch. Even _The Black Cauldron_, the one without any music. Marianna Lockley bounces around and makes up her own songs to scenes without any. Sarah Puckerman often peeks through her fingers, half-expecting a repeat of her mother's _Schindler's List_ debacle.

Connor Angel - and yes, she's finally stopped calling him Angel's brat - picks his own movies. Oddly enough, they're Zombie flicks. The two of them get into heated arguments over the best way of decapitating a zombie, and often mock the heroes. Its bad karma to wish somebody dead, but as most of them are fictional characters, neither Destroyer or Slayer feels too bad about it.

And on those very rare occasions when she's alone on Movie Night, Buffy locks the door and pops in _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_. It reminds her the most of her family, and how they're all finally pairing up. Not that she'd ever tell them that.


	4. Graham

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Graham  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. Joss owns the solider.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected 'verse.  
Summary: Can't stay still.  
Words:  
A/N: Graham's quirk was supposed to come third, but Buffy kind of jumped ahead of him. They start to get more commonplace with the others.

__

**__**

Quirks

  
Graham

He can't stay still. Which is odd, because a lot of his friends and colleagues have mentioned his uncanny ability to stay motionless for hours at a time while he's awake. But as soon as his eyes snap shut for some quality REM. sleep, his body can't stay still.

Riley mentioned it in passing at first, how his feet would twitch in his boots on over-nighters. Girls he's been with never said anything, because honestly, they were never more than wham, bam, thank-you ma'am types of situations. But one had actually kicked him out of the bed, which put a serious kink in the afterglow.

Buffy thought it soothing, the way he almost seemed to rocking himself - and by extension _her_ - to sleep. And that was the only opinion that really mattered any way.


	5. Dawn

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Dawn  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. Joss owns the girl.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected 'verse.  
Summary: A quirk of the Key, or just another family trait?  
Words: 234 (seriously?)  
A/N: Not where I was meaning to go with this, but - eh, I think its okay. They are going to get light-hearted. Dammit.

__

**__**

Quirks

  
Dawn

Its not done consciously, but over the years Dawn's _absorbed_ the best of her family's traits. Maybe it was the part of her that was still the Key. Maybe it was part of the spell the monks made. Honestly, she's not sure because she's never paid that much attention to it.

She sees things like Xander. She's blunt like Anya. She's excited by learning - like both Willow and Giles. And she _needs_ like Buffy - needs stability, friendship, comfort - a _mother_.

Its this _need_ that prompts her to take risks. She _needs _an ally against Buffy and Angel - and finds Connor, who in turn _needs_ someone who gets the whole part-of-it-yet-still-outside-it vibe the two groups have always given off. When Giles left the Ohio Hellmouth to fix the Council HQ in London, she _needed_ a mentor - a father figure of sorts. And Bobby Singer, in turn, needed a translator. When Dean died and left Sam Winchester vulnerable, Dawn slipped in because she was feeling a need to leave Buffy alone to finally connect with Graham like she knew her sister should.

When the Winchesters' needed a guide, a home, she found herself needing that too. And she found the best way to meet that need, was to give it all to them. Because that was the very thing she'd absorbed from her mother Joyce. The need to fill the void.


	6. Dean

Series Title: Quirks  
Title: Dawn  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own: Supernatural.  
Series Summary: Everybody's got 'em. Vignettes from the Resurrected 'verse.  
Summary: Dean's a fixer by nature.  
Words: 220  
A/N: Okay, this one was kind of a giveaway. Really.

_**Quirks**  
Dean_

He's a fixer by nature. He's a smoother. That was the way he was raised. Life sure as hell wasn't easy growing up the son of _John Winchester_. And it was easier to be the obedient son rather than the one who fought tooth and nail against the unmovable brick wall that was his father. He dug his heels in and stayed put, as much as he could.

No matter how much he might want something other than what his father had already dictated was so, he never really fought for it. He might be a soldier, but he was equal parts a man of peace.

Which was why Dawn Summers irritated him so damn much. She fought him tooth and nail about every damn little thing. She never let him smooth her. Never let him get a damn moment's rest. She nagged and poked and made life a hell of a lot harder. But she also made it better. Not that he'd ever tell her that straight to her face. She'd be all smug and annoying then.

And part of him worries that she's a little bit of a fixer herself. She saved his family, after all. If two fixers ever get together - well, that's just got to be a sign of the end of the world. Right?


End file.
